i've never made out with a vampire
by ikissedward
Summary: yvette and her family move to forks. they are witches, but not brooms and hats. they have powers that not even the cullens can handle. FIRE ETC. what happens when yvette falls for bella's edward? will he want her too? edwardxOC REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

What was I going to do? Here I was starting another school thanks to my powers. Everyone always said since I was little that I was NOT going to be powerful because I was an ugly child. You see every time you gain a new power you get prettier and prettier. My sister Desy was born with supermodel looks, but when you looked at me, a mere one year younger, I was the ugly duckling. I had a brother too, and he was older than me by 2 years(handsome of course his name is garette).now I'm sixteen my parents both died from cancer and I had 4 powers when my sibling both had two. I had the power to move things with my mind, blow fire from my hands, and the power of strength. My sister had the power to morph into an eagle, and also to blow ice from her hands. My brother was a strange case. He got the witch gene from my mother, but he had a different dad so he had the power to control water, and he always seemed hot (temp wise I mean). We considered that a power in itself just to make him feel better. But now with my last power, the power of strength, I became drop dead gorgeous. I don't mean to tute my own horn but honk honk! Hehe. The thing is that getting powers isn't anything you can control. The powers you are going to get are basically in you DNA when you parents conceived you. They are unpredictable and very painful. It feels like your insides are being pulled out every time you get a new power but I think it is worth it. Now that I look different I have to change my schools. I have been to 7 so far because of how my family sticks together and today we are going to start Forks High School. I hated small towns because there was nothing to do, but at least now I can practice my powers in the woods where no one else would be. That should be fun. Me and my brother love to wrestle because I had the power of strength and he was bigger than me. I had brown hair that is about midway down my back, brown eyes but I wear green contacts, and I'm at a short 5'4. I used to have red hair, freckles, brown eyes, and was a monster at 180 lb. but with the powers coming I am down to 120 lb.

"hurry up Yvette we are going to be late!" garette yelled from the kitchen in you two floored house. The house was given to us my uncle who was the towns lawyer. We are minors that live on our own so we fend for ourselves.

"Damn garette calm down school doesn't start for 40 min and its only a 15 min ride."

"yeah but we still don't know where are classes are, what are schedules are, or where are lockers are so hurry up or we are leaving you behind to find your own damn ride" he said with finality.

I hurriedly but my left contact in and ran out to our garage. My sister had a 2007 honda pilot, I had a H2 that was all white with chrome handles and siding, while my brother had a Mercedes. Today we're going to take my sisters care so I dumped all my crap in the hatch and jumped up to the drivers seat.

About 2 minutes later my brother and sister came out, handed me the keys and we drove out. we arrived to school early and ran through the rain into the main office

"hi I'm Yvette Sanabria and these are my siblings Desy and garette we are new here and need our schedules." I smiled trying to be polite

"oh yes! hello I'm Mrs. Cope her you are and here is a map through the school. I hope you guys have a great first day." She said as we left through the back office to get to our classes. We walked around for about ten minutes talking about our schedules but of course we didn't have the same classes other than lunch. I was a junior along with my sister because her birthday and my brother was a senior. We really didn't like that he was a grade ahead of us because that would mean that he would leave before we graduated but now just wasn't the time.

The bell sounded and I ran to my first period which was algebra II with Mr. Butterfield. I ran in gave him my slip and found my seat before anyone else came in so I wouldn't have to deal with the staring from the male population and the glaring from the female population.

Just as I suspected everyone noticed me in the back row of math class. I tried to hide my face thinking maybe that was what they were looking at but I guess that their curiosity got the best of them because they still stared because I was the new girl.

After health, speech, and history luch finally arrived. My brother and sister were waiting for me at the back of the line so I ran up to garette and asked him in a silky voice

"hey you're the new kid right? Well your reputation hasn't let me down because you're one find piece of ass! Can I have a bite?" I was trying to act seductive but sometime my voice broke because I wanted to laugh so bad.

"you can have whatever you want baby" he said but never turned around so I gave my sister a funny look and she pinched his ass.

"not too hard now you don't want anyone to notice" he whispered seductively.

I was about to say something but was distracted by the giggling I heard behind me softly. I spun around and came face to face with a very short girl with dark spiky hair. She was beautiful, ten times more than me, and she was escorted by her family that consisted of 2 blondes one boy and one girl, a huge dinosaur(he was pretty hot), and a boy that just looked plain bored. I eyed the last boy very carefully and noticed that he had a smile on his face too.

I looked back at the small girl and asked her "are you laughing at my brother?"

"yeah, I cant believe he is so gross, I don't mean to offend but does he actually think something like that would happen to him Here?"

"I really don't know but it is funny to mess with him so what should I do next?"

"let me take care of this" she said while trying to stifle a giggle, "oh and by the way im Alice and you must be Yvette, my brother Edward" she motioned toward the bored boy" told me all about you." i blushed pretty deeply and just motioned towards my brother but before she could do anything I hear a low hiss coming from her brothers throat. I abruptly turned to him and caught him in the act.

"Edward, If you have something in your throat I suggest you go spit it in the bathroom cause its just gross to do it here" I said knowing full well that it wasn't flem in his throught. They were vampires. My sister gave me a knowing look. I guess she hear it too and we both just laughed it off. All the warning signs were there. Pale skin, beauty, scent, and grace.

After I told Edward that his dinosaur brother turned to me and said

"I think we will get along great"

I couldn't help but smile because I hoped to hell that I would get to know one of them before we had to leave again. I never made out with a vampire before.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and my siblings, after our encounter with alike, sat at an empty table. Since we are witches we can send each other thoughts, but only what we want the others to know.

"_Vampire, should we tell them what we are? What if they have powers and find out by themselves? Do you think they would care? I hope not! I really don't want any trouble, they seem really cool and did I mention cute!!!" _I thought to the both of them, but all I got from them were "_don't worry it doesn't matter_" "_we can always take them down if we wanted to_" or my least favorite _"I call the big one_". After my sister called dibs I knew there was no chance but I really didn't want the dinosaur, I wanted Edward.

I don't understand how he knew me. We didn't have any classes together yet and he and his family talked to nobody as far as I could see, so I snuck a glance to his table and caught him staring. I didn't care, if he was going to stare then I was going to stare right back.

After about 5 minutes of intense staring my trance was broken by him getting up and leaving. Can you believe that? He stares into my eyes like he can see my soul and then just gets up and leaves just like that. Maybe he already had somebody, or maybe he thought I was a fragile little human so he didn't say anything because he thought we could never be. Whatever his excuse was I wasn't having it. I knew what my mission was from then on. I was going to figure out a way to get him to tell me his secret, I was going to tell him mine, and I was going to lose my virginity to him. I know that's not normal but there is just something there that I can't stop thinking about or put my finger on. If I don't get Edward whatever his last name was then I was going to be the 40 year old virgin forever.

The bell rang soon after the rant in my head and I threw the food I hadn't touched away and headed to biology. As I walked in my head started spinning because sitting in the back was Edward. I really hoped that he didn't have a lab partner, but he did.

"Hey Bella" I saw him say quietly and I saw her blush profusely.

I was about to have a hissy fit that he was giving her more attention than he was giving me. I usually am not like this, but when I want something I get really mad when I can't get it. If that is called whining then I'm a whining crying jealous ass baby. I tried to watch carefully but I didn't want to get caught staring again to I went up to the teacher handed him my slip and he said I could sit next to Bella. "Oh great" I whispered to myself before I sat down and ignored my lab partner.

After about five minutes of ranting about all the phases of mitosis from Mr. Malina he handed out a microscope to each group. I got my own microscope so I had to do the lab alone. No big deal. Right about now I didn't want to talk to anyone because I was fuming that I wasn't his lab partner. I finished in a record time of 10 minutes because I had already done this lab before but as I was drawing hearts and starts on my paper I nearly shit a brick when my microscope fell because Bella was getting up and knocked it over.

I didn't want to be mean just because when was sitting by my future lover so I just accepted her apology and picked up my microscope. She actually seemed like a really nice girl from the conversation I picked up about the weather her and Edward had so maybe she could be my friend if I tried really hard not to let my love interest get in the way.

"Your staring off into space do you need any help" Edward said in a silky voice

"No I'm finished so there really would be nothing you could help me with" damnit Yvette there is something he can help you with he could stick his big—

"So where did you move here from?" he asked innocently

"Chicago IL. How long have you lived here?"

"Only about 4 years we moved here from Alaska."

"We?" I asked confused. I even looked around just to make him laugh "do you have an entourage or multiple personalities?" I added for effect. In reality he meant him and his vampire buddies but whatever.

I got a laugh from him and everyone turned around to stare at the two misfits laughing. The bell rang and everyone was distracted for 8th period. I had study next so I wasn't in any rush. Neither was he and he asked

"What do you have next?"

"Study in the library what about you?"

"Same. Why don't you come with me to my favorite spot to study" he said this with so much charm that it had to be a trap. I was reluctant but I said yes. If anything fishy went down then I could use my powers to fend the hungry vampire off and call for my sibling to come bust me out of wherever he was taking me. I tried to pay attention to where I was but before you knew it he was taking me to the wood and when I tried to say something he just went faster.

"Where are we going?" I asked hurriedly so he wouldn't go any faster because I knew he could

"What are you? If you tell me that then I will tell you where we are going" I knew something was fishy so I called out to my sister and I showed them through my mind where he was taking me. _"HELP" _was all the words I got out of my mind before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Give her fair chance Rosalie" "calm down babe" "that stupid bitch couldn't hurt a fly" are the tings I heard as I woke up to millions of mosquitoes around me. I had A LOT of physical training for fighting because every witch had to go through 2 years away from their family to train, but could I fight a vampire? Maybe with my strength, but they were way faster than me and would see all my moves coming… maybe with my power to move things. The only question was, was my power strong enough to handle their weight since they are heavy as hell. I guess we will see

I jumped up and backed away from the bickering vampires.

"Now the stupid bitch wakes up. I hit you one time and you knock out on me? I thought witches were stronger than that. Maybe your stupid sister is because I would love a shot at her. Thinking she could call dibs on my husband I don't fucking think so."

I had enough talking shit about me was one thing but when you want to bring my sister into that's a whole other thing. I used all my power to through her into the nearest tree. The tree fell down with a mighty crash and she got back up with ease and ran at me. The only thing I could think of was my fire, but I didn't want to kill her. I have never killed anyone in my life and I wasn't going to kill this ass hole even if she wanted to kill me. But she should be fast enough to see the fire. I could waste anymore time she kept getting closer every millisecond. My hands lit on fire like I bathed them in sanitizer and set them on fire.

It scared her alright she jumped back but that didn't stop her from running her mouth. I concentrated harder and the flames got bigger. If she kept running her mouth I wouldn't hesitate to kill her ass on the spot. She was annoying as hell. Who cares about her man, I didn't even know who the hell she was talking about so I decided to speak up and that's when I realized her whole family was there including two worried looking parents.

That's also when I realized who brought me here. Edward. I thought he wanted him. How could I be so stupid and how did they know I was a witch? Maybe one of them had a power too. I didn't care, all I cared about was that Edward like me and that was over. As I thought this tears started streaming down my face and I couldn't hold the flames any more. I let them go out and one second later my brother and sister were by my side

"What did you do to her?" my brother roared furiously

"I'm so sorry we were just curious but then Edward told us about what you guys were thinking. You see we are vampires as you guys already know and Edward has the ability to read minds, but he cannot see into your sister's mind so he read yours and told us what you were thinking. It just so happens that Rosalie here got mad at what your other sister said about her mate Emmett. We really didn't mean any harm by bringing your sister her but it got out of control and we apologize. I am Carlyle Cullen and this is my family Alice Cullen, jasper hale, Rosalie hale, Emmett Cullen, Esme Cullen, and Edward Cullen."

"so you didn't want to kill me you were just curious?" I directed my question towards Edward

he looked ashamed and just nodded his head

"I would of you rather killed me" I said as I stalked off into the forest and towards the school. I wonder if anyone hear the tree fall, but if no one is listening to did the tree make a noise? I laugh at my own stupid wit.

"what's so funny?" Edward asked beside me

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I didn't even realize he was there. "nothing I'm still mad at you. If your curious go pick your ass not girls that don't even know who you are" I spat at him seething in anger. Just because he didn't want to kill be still didn't mean he was interested.

"I'm so sorry" he said sincerely "I can make it up to you come on ill walk you to your last class of the day which is—"

I was flabbergasted. Why would he want to walk me to gym? I mean really but Yvette just take anything you can get and while your at it ask him what the fuck just happened back there

"I have gym." I said awkwardly "so you can read minds but not mine. That kind of rocks you know that because you really really wouldn't want to hear what I'm thinking" I said out loud.

I blushed a new shade of red because at the moment I was thinking about how he would feel on top of me moving in and out in and out in and out. Oh my god Yvette stop your so gross. Just don't think. He might be lying and if he gets that picture then he will be running for the hills.

"cant you just tell me what your thinking about?" he questioned

"only if you tell me first" I stated matter of factly

"ok, I was thinking about this" he said as he rammed me up against a locker and kissed me. His lips were hard but I yet soft against mine. At first I though he was going to attack me but now that I know what's going on I don't know what to do. I've never kissed a boy before, and I got scared so I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" he said to me apologetically "it just that I don't know what you want from me. I want to get to know you but I don't know how to keep you interested after me almost just getting you killed by my sister over there." I looked confused like he was in pain.

I felt badly for him. He really seemed like he was trying but even though I'm very hormonal I could never screw or make out for that matter with someone I didn't know. So I thought I should tell him that I want to get to know him better.

"I want to get to know you better to, so lets start with what happened today, but since we are already at the gym, and im late as it is why don't you come to my house today at around 5 and we can talk there."

I left before he could give me an answer with the hopes that he would show up because he didn't want to leave me hanging around my house waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

After school I went home and helped my sister make dinner

"So what happened with the vamps when I left?" I asked curiously

"Nothing, I had to apologize to Rosalie because she thought that I was trying to steal her mate. I did that pretty reluctantly and then we left after shaking there hands and telling them that we wouldn't cause trouble if they didn't" she said as if it wasn't a big deal

It really was. At least I was at peace with Edward Cullen's family. That means that when we get married our family won't hate each other so much. Just kidding, I don't even know if he is coming today at 5 which are in 1 hour.

My stomach was already getting tied up in knots just thinking about it. I'm so stupid; I wish I would have made sure he was coming instead of trying to play it cool. In reality I wasn't like this. I'm usually shy, but I want him so bad and I need to come out of my shell if I want him to like me.

The truth is, I was starting to wonder if after we talked if I would want him anymore. From what my brother tells me witches and vampires have a long history of mating, and I wanted that to continue in my family. What he told me so far is that a vampire can get pregnant with a witches sperm, and vise versa. So that means that me and Edward could have a baby if we wanted, but I still doubted if I would like him. If I didn't then I would die an old maid because I am sure that I will never want somebody as much as I want Edward.

Like I said before I don't really know him but I WANT him if you know what I mean, his body. My imagination started to run wild as I felt my skin split apart.

I had cut my self with the knife I was cutting carrots with and blood was spurting out of three of my fingers.

"Oh my god Yvette here." My sister threw a towel my way and I caught it effortlessly. Pain wasn't that big of a deal for our family after what we go through with our powers. Getting our powers last 1 week, so imaging being in guts wrenching pain for seven day. A small knife would is like a piece of cake. It really wasn't that deep anyway, our skin is thicker than normal humans.

We are humans but everything is different for us. My family lost our witch mother and father before we all had our powers so we just go with what we learned from my grandmother before she passes too.

DING DONG

"I will get it" I yelled to the top floor. I was hoping it was Edward and my heart started to flutter and my stomach was clenching. I change my mind, I don't want him hear, I might barf if this is him, but boy was I wrong.

I threw open the door to see the face of a boy that was in quite a few of my classes in the morning. I think his name was mike but I couldn't be sure so I just smiled and started,

"Hi…"

"um… hi" he stated rather shyly, "I'm mike Newton, hopefully you recognize me from school but I was just wondering if your brother was home, I have a project I'm supposed to work on with him and he told me to stop by."

I felt so bad for mike, he was trying to keep his voice cool and calm, but it kept cracking and it was hoarse. He seemed so nervous so I just led him upstairs to my brother's room,

"He should be in their, but I would knock first. I wouldn't want you to be blinded for life if he is naked." I said jokingly just to break the ice.

It did and I got a care free chuckle from him, but he caught himself and had his guard back up.

"Don't be nervous mike, I promise that me and my sisters don't bite, and you shouldn't mind us anyway because we just do our thing. You probably wouldn't even know we're here." I tried to soothe him with these words but they only seemed to make him even more nervous so I just shut up and tried to cover my face with my hair.

Sometimes I wish I could be ugly. Maybe then I could have friends other than my sister and brother. Everyone is way too preoccupied with how we look instead of our personality. The girls don't really care how we look, but glare at my sister and me for stealing their boyfriends.

DING DONG

"Coming" I yelled so my sister wouldn't get distracted. God knows that if she stopped cooking for a second nobody would eat in the house for the rest of the day. She gets sidetracked very easily.

I opened the door to Edwards's beautiful frame. He was about a foot and a half taller than me so all I saw were his breast, but they were beautiful. My stomach got tied in knots again and I was speech less.

"Are you going to let me in? Or do you want to talk to me in the doorway? I think it's pretty comfortable but it seems humans feet get tired after standing too long." He said with a slight smirk on his face

He was calling me a fragile human. I wanted to shut the door on his face but I stepped out of the door and started climbing the stairs hoping to got he was following. I usually don't bring anyone to my room but I thought since mike and garette are going to probably using the computer downstairs I could have a private conversation in my room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked awkwardly knowing his answer but not knowing how to start a conversation

He looked at me and gave me a "duh" look so I just sat down

"What's mike doing here?" he asked

"Doing a project with my brother."

"Really are you sure he is not here for you?"

"I don't know you're the mind reader why don't you tell me?" I asked curiously

I waited patiently for Edward to respond but he never did. He just kept staring at me as if I was growing a third eye.

"Are you going to answer?" I questioned angrily

"yes,… he is here for a project, but he wanted to see you today so he could ask if you maybe wanted to see a movie, but he got scared when you came to the door, and he decided to chicken out." Edward stated matter of factly. There was no question to it, mike wanted to ask me out

"Thank god! If would have been horrible to hurt his feeling like that." I answered sincerely

"Why would you turn him down?"

"Because I'm interested in someone else" I said dreamily

Big mistake Yvette. He knows your talking about him. Know you can't show any of your weaknesses or he might take advantage of these feeling so just hide them better. Or maybe I should wear them on my sleeve and hope that maybe he will feel the same way. Yeah that's what I'm going to do.

"Yeah but mike liked Bella but she is already taken"

"Really," I said shocked "by whom?"

"By me" he said like if I was not going to budge him any further.

Now I knew that I shouldn't have invited him hear without thinking about things like that. Now what am I going to say?


	5. Chapter 5

**Can everyone read and review plz. This is my first ever fanfiction and I want to know how I'm doing and don't be afraid to criticize. If there are any errors that need to be brought up can you please tell me. I'm going to try to post a picture of her outfit in this one and a few pictures of what Yvette should look like along with her sibling. SO REVIEW**

Alright Yvette focus. Our last plan failed miserably, so now lets go with the first plan. Don't let anything slip, but how am I supposed to get Edward, I can't just take him away form Bella. She looks way too nice to be treated that badly. So maybe I should just go somewhere else to find love. Finally, I know what I'm going to do. I had a piece of cute meat downstairs.

"Edward, hold that thought!" I exclaimed as I ran straight out my room and down the stairs to the computer.

"mike," I said out of breath," are you busy tomorrow after school?"

"no, not at all" he said hopefully

"ok… do you want to , maybe drive to port Angeles and watch a movie?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic but knowing that he was my second choice. As I was walking back upstairs after his agreement something hit me. Edward had kissed me.

Why would he have kissed me if he already had Bella? He had said it was a mistake but he wanted to keep me "interested" what does that even mean?

I marched right upstairs to give him a piece of my mind, but he wasn't here. The only thing that proved someone was in my room was a slip of paper that read,

"**congratulations, he is very happy with you."**

That paper wasn't working for me. So I did what any logical person would have done in my situation(NO, JUST ME). I called my uncle the lawyer and asked for the Cullen's address. He gave it to me without questions. I yelled out, "I'll be home later," and left to my doom; the home of a vampire cult.

I dint see a house when I followed the directions my uncle gave me, just endless woods. It was my fifth time going in a circle when I spotted a tiny path, so I thought 'what is there to lose' and drove off the road and onto this dirt path

After about five minutes of endless trees I was about to turn around when a huge object caught my attention. This wasn't just a house, this was a movie star house. When you think of all the stars you picture them sitting in this house. The whole fram was cherry wood, it looked like a small house and a slightly larger house put together, and on the side of the house most of it was in glass as far as I could see. I felt eyes on me and that's when noticed her.

Alice Cullen was waiting at the from door with a huge grin. Her teeth would have been perceived as threatening if Emmett wasn't right behind her with his bulky body hogging the whole door frame. Most humans would have run for their life, but I watching them and I parked my car and walked towards them seemed natural to me; Sort of like they were human.

"hola Alice, how did you know its me?" I asked curiously

"that's my talent," she said smugly, "I can see the future" she ended that with a laugh so I guessed she was being funny with the smug look.

It took me a minute to take that in, but I just continued when I could.

"is Edward home? I want to talk to him" I said forcefully in case he could hear me

"no, he isn't home, but just come inside and say hi to everyone" "oh and don't worry, Rosalie is going to apologize to you!" she whispered excitedly, but so quite I thought I didn't hear right at first.

I walked inside very carefully and ran right into Emmett's chest.

"watch where you're going cutie. I'm kind of hungry and in no way do I want to get fried because I tried to eat you" Emmett said jokingly.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, and after that I felt a little bit more at ease. I said hi to everyone and to my surprise there was no awkwardness at all. I felt like I belonged there. Rosalie apologized and I accepted because to tell you the truth if I had a boyfriend and someone called dibs on him I would have to show them who he belonged too.

Me and alice where in her and jaspers room about to watch a movie.

"so you and jasper huh?" I asked

"yeah, we've been together for quite sometime. He is great, his talent is to feel somebody's mood, and morph it. Lets say if your feeling sad, he can make you happier."

"that's really cool actually" I said. I was impressed but I had just one worry "you did wash the bed sheets right!" I said faking disgust.

She lightly slapped me on the arm as I sat my butt on her bed and watched bring it on all or nothing. Before I knew it, it was 9 o'clock. I shot straight off her bed.

"Alice I have to get home" I said quickly

"no Yvette please stay? I can give you some of Rosalie's clothes and you can take a shower here. Just tell your brother or sister that you will be taken care of." She said.

"Alice, where am I going to sleep. I really don't want to impose and I'm pretty sure that Rosalie doesn't want to let me borrow her clothes." I said

"no you can borrow an outfit," Rosalie said from the doorway. When the hell did she get there. They moved way to fast in this house. "and you can sleep in our extra bedroom upstairs. You even have a bathroom in the room." Rosalie continued before she dialed a number on her cell phone and handed it to me

"hello?" I hear garette on the other line

"garette? Hey is it ok if I stay the night at the Cullen's? Rosalie is going to let me borrow clothes and let me stay in the extra bedroom? Pretty please?" I begged with puppy eyes even though he couldn't see them.

"alright, but you don't have your back pack so ill meet you in the cafeteria ten minutes before school to give it to you."

"ok garette thank you so much. I love you!"

"love you too" he said before he hung up.

I flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Rosalie.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me off up the stairs. She stopped at a closed door and opened it to a grand bed room hat had a canopy over the bed. The walls were a beautiful baby blue, and there was a dresser that had a huge mirror on it.

" this is your room," she then took me inside and led me to another closed door, " and this is the bathroom. Why don't you take a shower and ill go get an outfit for your date with mike tomorrow. Then we can talk about how I'm going to do your make up and hair in the morning." She then left before I could get another word in edge wise.

I needed pj's but from what she acted like already, I knew she wouldn't forget.


	6. Chapter 6

I ventured into the bathroom through the door she left me in form of. It was a modern bathroom with pure white towels and accessories. It looked bright in the bathroom because it was so white.

I took my clothes off and turned on the shower. After making sure the water was hot enough I jumped in and washed my body and hair with the things in the bathroom. They smelled vaguely familiar but I just assumed that they were Alice's. I didn't want to waste all the water, but I just couldn't get my body to step out of the shower. I stayed in the shower with the water off for about five minutes before I heard a door click open on the other side of the bathroom.

I stayed very still and waited for whoever it was to leave, but whoever it was pulled the shower curtain

"AHHHHH" I screamed, and came face to face with a naked Edward.

He looked great in his birthday suit. Even though he had a slim frame you could tell that his muscles were well defined. He didn't move and neither did I. both of your eyes were raking over the other. He had six defined abs underneath his pale skin, and his lower half wasn't all that pretty but I couldn't stop staring. I had never seen a guy's dick before and even though it was ugly looking I still couldn't help the lust that was building.

I finally came to my sensed and jumped out of the shower to get my towel, but I slipped and me and Edward's naked forms slapped into each other using my full fore, I got goose bumps from his cool skin, but I also got a burning in my lower body after feeling his dick rise slowly on my leg.

He had a girlfriend and I'm here naked, and horny in his arms. This was wrong on so many levels so I straightened myself out grabbed the towel he had in his arms and ran to my room.

He probably though I was a stalker. He comes to my house earlier and I follow him home to see him naked in the shower (not technically IN the shower). He would have known that I was here. He could read his families minds and they all knew I was here.

"Have a nice look at Edward?" Alice asked as she opened the door. She didn't even look the least bit shocked or appalled.

I just ignored her and used my power of fire\heat to warm my skin up and dry myself the rest of the way.

"Alice why didn't he know I was in there?" I questioned her after she gave me a dress that she said would be comfortable to sleep in.

"because we want him to give up Bella for you. Nobody really likes her except Esme, but she would like a fly if it decided to land on Edward's ass." She stated

" hey, don't you think she could hear you?"

" no everyone went hunting except for me and Edward, but I'm leaving so enjoy yourself and ill see you tomorrow morning" she left before I could protest.

I just laid back on my bed and kept thinking about Edward and his naked body. I fell asleep within10 minutes of her leaving.

"_oh edward don't stop" I moaned into the crevice between his neck and ear. He was thrusting inside of me without a care in the world. I couldn't believe I though his dick was ugly because It made me feel so good._

" _I wont stop unless you want me to love!" he almost growled back. With each thrust inside of me I felt myself get more clouded and I heard his grunts get bigger and bigger. I knew the finally was going to come soon and right before I fell off the edge. I hear him say my name "Yvette"_

I woke up to a completely dark room with a very pale Edward standing over my bed with an amused smirk on his face.

"you were telling me not to stop. May I ask what I was doing that made you moan in your sleep?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't hide the blush that came with his comment so I just fought through it and responded, "you were… oh never mind sorry for disturbing your free time with my dreams now go away and let me finish this in privacy." All my shyness gone and switched with annoyance.

He was 109 years old. He should know what a sex dream sounded like even though he cant sleep. I mean how can someone be a 100 year old virgin. Believe me, as soon as I hit my 40's im going to buy myself a man. I know that sounds wrong but so be it.

"well you weren't disturbing my free time. I wanted to finish our conversation from earlier if you don't mind leaving dream me alone." He said still with a hint of a smirk on his face.

I got really red again and decided that I needed to take another approach to get him embarrassed.

"its ok we can talk. Dream you wasn't all that good anyway. I didn't feel anything and that's why I told you or him not to stop. I wanted to feel something my first time at least, not just poking and prodding."

That got a rise out of him. If you could have gotten red you would have. He stormed out of my bedroom and somewhere in the house. I felt horrible for being that mean to him. I went out of my bedroom in search of him somewhere in the house.

As I walked out of my bedroom I saw a room next door that was open. I carefully peeked inside and saw Edward lazily laying on the couch. Somehow even when he was pissed he looked gorgeous.

"I'm sorry Edward I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings" I said apologetically

"oh really? What did you mean to do?" he asked angrily.

"uh…um… just to get revenge on you I guess" that sounded to dumb, " because it seems like you always want to embarrass me or put me on the spot, but as soon as I do the same to you, you get all pissed off. What right do you have that I don't?"

"this is my house." He said matter of factly

"fine then I'll go home since Alice left and nobody wants to be on my side." I ran back to my room and started changing my clothes. I felt eyes on me as I was putting my shirt on and saw Edward watching me at the door.

"if you want a show your going to have to do the same for me" I said angrily

Without hesitation he took off his shirt and walked into the room. He made himself comfy on the seat at the foot of my bed and just watched. I started testing him.

I unbuttoned the top button on my jeans he did the same. I pulled them off he did the same. I was going to take off my bra but he didn't have one on so I wasn't going to lose this one. I carefully pulled down my underwear and he mirrored my action.

For the second time today me and Edward were in the same room with our clothes off.


	7. Chapter 7

we were both naked together in the room. i began to walk twoards him. the only thing that matteered right now was him. i was half way to him when i felt the pain. my guts were repping out, my head was pounding. i tried to take shallow breaths to easee the pain. whatever it took to make it to him, but this pain wouldnt subside and i collapsed.

"yvette!yvette!wake up! oh my god whats wrong?"

"call my sibblings." i ordered hoarsely

he pulleed out his phone and did what he was told. the next thing i knew i had clothes on andn was in my brother's arms.

"are you ok? carlile is on his way to set up his office for you."

i just nodded my head and continued inot the blackness that was my pain.

i must have been a few lhours later that i woke up to a bright light. i looked around to find the faces of my family and the cullens.

"so what do you think your power is?" desy asked from th eocrner of a decorative room.

"i.. think i know" i replied.

after being under the anastetia i had a while to think. everything i wanted edward to do he did. i WANTED him to kiss me at school and so he did. i wanted him to look at me when i was in the shower, so he did. most importantly i wanted him to follow my lead when i was mad in the guest room and so he did.

"i think that i can seduce people... i mean it seems crazy but whatever i wanted from edward came true." i blushed. i knew that edward would have gotten red too because he turned away from everyone.

"i dont believe you," emmett scoffed from next to my bed, " try to suduce me then."

i didnt know where to start. lets try what first came to mind, eye contact. i looked straight into his eyes and thought very loudly what i wanted him to do.

_KISS ME KISS ME KISS ME KISS ME_

slowly he leaned down to my bed and his lips were vicious on mine. i didnt want this anymore so i whispered stop while my lips were still on his. dont get me wrong it was a good kiss, but i didnt like him like that i dont believe that rosalie would appreciate this very much since she was on the other side of my bed.

i quickly looked at her when emmett let me but she didnt look mad

"sorry rose" i whispered

"its fine just lets not do a replay" she said truthfully. i didnt want a replay all i wanted was edward so i tried not to make eye contact and i screamed different things in my mind like

_edward's ugly, his face is funny, emmetts kiss was great, i dont want a vampire_

all lies except the emmett part at least.

"see i'm telling the truth. i really think thats my power because emmett wouldnt kiss me in a million years yet he did right now."

they still seemed ify ify but nobody rejected my idea and after my brother had a few private words with carlile my family and i were on our way home.

according to them i was asleep for 1 week. the only thing that was crossing my mind was the homework that i missed but they assured me that they did it for me and i they wanted me to focus on was trying to practice what i 'thought' was my power.

i truly believed that it was, but we would have to see. maybe if we were lucky a demon would come and try to get our powers. it only happened one time and that was for my parents but i still saw. demons are the arch enemies of witches and their sole perpose is to steal witches powers. they do this by killing them. usually they dont succeed but everyonce in a while they do.

to my surprise when i got home at 9 pm i fell right to sleep and woke up at 6 with just enough time to get ready and head out to school. i got there and was met with a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my life, edward and bella holding hands and heading to class. i tried to ignore this with all my might, but when i got to lunch alice invited me to sit with her and the family. i sat down and was welcome with edward and bella staring dreamily into each others eyes. i baby barfed in my mouth. i couldnt stand this and just left my food at the table and headed to biology. i knew that it was a hopeless case becausei would see them in biology but i need a break from the googoo eyes.

"yvette whats wrong?" i heard alice ask as she walked into my bio class that didnt start for another 25 min

"alice if i tell you will you promise to hide this from edward the best you can?" i asked

"i promise" she swore

"well, its just that now that i know what my power is, i know that edward didnt feel anything for me. i really wanted him to feel something for me and im really disappointed. just seeing him and bella is givng me the baby barfs" i couldnt help but giggle.

i wanted to lighten the mood so before she could answer i grabbed her wrist and she willingly let me lead her back into the cafeteria. i pulled her right to the table, held the seat out for her, and sat on her lap. i looked over to jasper.

"do you mind jaz?" he shook his head with a smirk

i got right off thought because we were having a hard time fitting. if bella and edward were going to be like that then i would have to reschedule me and mike's date. i left alice gawking at me and asked mike out infront of all his friends. it wasnt enough for me. i wanted edward to really get a kick in the balls. i grabbed mike by his collar and kisses him with all my might. i tried to end it but before i could i felt cold arms around me pulling me out of the cafeteria

"alice come on im just trying to have a little fun" i giggled

"im not alice and thats not fun." i heard edward growl

"shut the fuck up edward i really dont want to talk to you right now because as you saw i was in the middle of something." i said as i was trying to get passed him into the cafeteria again. he blocked my way with his body and arms. he was getting me angry fasted, but i refused to use my powers i wasnt going to. it was just going to hurt me more. i wanted to get revenge and move on.

"i really dont know who you think you are, but if you dont move your scrawny ass out of my fuckin way i will turn you into a crispy as vampire and spread you ashes my cats ass. now move the hell out of my way edward your deffinetely not my father and if you ever talk to me like that again you WILL regret it." these were the last words i told him before i used my strength to kick him in the balls and i went to sit at mikes table.

edward sat back at the cullen table 5 minutes later limping a small amount. the bell rang and the first thing that came to mind was _shit i forgot about biology._


	8. Chapter 8

I was nervous as I walked to biology. Both jasper and Alice came up behind me.

"Do you want Jaz to use his power on you? He can barely handle all his nerves no need to handle yours as well" she said

I reluctantly nodded my head and was immediately surrounded by sunshine (on the inside). I tried to test Jaz by thinking of Edward, but the happiness just came in a stronger dose.

"Your good" I mentioned to Jaz before I thanked him and jogged off to my class.

I wanted to beat Edward and Bella there. It would be just a little bit more awkward if I would have walked in to go sit with them. When I walked into the room they weren't there so I sat closer to the window that left the middle seat and the one in the aisle.

Class began and they both walked in two minutes late. I ignored Edward as he pulled out the chair noiselessly and sat down. I pulled out a book as the teacher passed out worksheets.

"What are you reading?" Bella asked form across the table

"Pride and Prejudice. It's my favorite book." I stated as I kept reading.

"Let me guess, you want to 'seduce' Mr. Darcy too?" he sounded innocent but I couldn't miss the double meaning, and I guess neither could Bella

"Yvette, I know you and your siblings are witches," Bella whispered, "and I won't tell anybody."

I definitely couldn't handle this. I raised my hand.

"I don't fell well" I told the teacher trying to sound weak, but you could obviously hear the anger. The teacher really didn't care.

"Mr. Cullen why don't you take Ms. Sanabria to the nurse."

We both got up without a word and I stormed out of the door. Somehow he was keeping up with me but I stopped.

"Stay here" I ordered him as I thought to my siblings '_come to the hall way\A wing\ASAP\ 911\ EMERGENCY\ HURRY OMG_ '

Before I could even utter a single word to Edward my whole family was there along with his. We all looked at each other and silently knew this wasn't the place. We walked out of the school and into the forest. We were as deep as we needed to be when I turned on Alice.

"Did you know?" I accused her

"No" she said disappointment clear in her voice

"Edward how could you? That wasn't your secret to tell." I yelled at the top of my lungs. Tears were stinging my eyes, from betrayal or anger I would never know.

How could he betray our trust? We actually told him our secret, even though they found out it didn't matter they know everything about us.

He shouldn't have told her that.

"Why couldn't you just keep you r mouth shut?" my sister continued, tears now streaming down my cheeks full force. I had an angry scowl on my face as my sister continued my furious thoughts.

Garette grabbed both of us and pulled us to the side. He whispered in my ear "don't do anything rash."

Too late. I lunged at Edward full force knocking both of us to the ground. Before I knew what was coming Emmett's strong arm through me back gently and he made sure to keep me out of Edwards's path. I could literally scratch his eyes out until I noticed something. All the Cullen's were standing next to my family except for Edward.

Know he knew what I felt. Like his family betrayed him, the way he betrayed me… I mean my family, but you had to say that this was even. All I wanted was to go back to class and forget this whole episode. At least now I had a reason to hate Bella, she was an idiot for telling me.

"We are all appalled" Alice told Edward, "we know that you care fore Bella, but to hurt the other person that you care for so thoroughly is below you and I know it. What I don't know is why you would do it." She finished angrily before looking into Edward's eyes and continuing to stare.

He stayed quiet so I spoke up nest jut to end this. "I have a class to go to and so do you ass hole so if you wouldn't mind taking me there"

Before I could blink I was on Edward's back heading deeper into the woods, not in the direction of the school. I should have been terrified but strangely it was intriguing. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but where were we going?

"Where are you taking me?" I asked into his neck

He didn't respond so I stayed quiet yet again. We finally stopped at a broken down cottage. Most of the walls were torn down except about a foot of stacked bricks that should have been crumbled wall but weren't knocked down.

It was pretty big and you could tell that one day it was a happy home. That was just the feeling it gave off. I guess you could say it was the vibe.

He was staring at me as I evaluated the spot he took me. Somehow I thought it was beautiful. There was a small bench next to a wall. Edward sat down and I mimicked his actions.

I was about to being when he started, "I brought you here because this place reminds me of you; its warm and friendly, yet you can tell that it is very sensitive and worn-down' He explained

"How did you find it?" I questioned

"One night I was hunting and relaxing when I hear something fall. I followed the sound until I saw this cottage. It was a brick that fell. You were getting your power"

"When did you decide it reminded you of me?"

"When you got so angry with my and my betrayal that you started to cry" he said

I chuckled

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously

"That you think i'm run down" I stated

"Well, you seem like you have been through a lot. You have four powers and I witnessed one…" eh left it at that.

We sat in a comfortable silence before he grabbed my hand. I left it limp until he squeezed it tenderly, then I squeezed back and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry" she said exasperated, "I didn't mean to betray you, but I thought since I trusted her so would you guys, I guess I didn't think." He ended.

He looked like he was physically hurting and I couldn't stand to see him like that. Just then I got an idea to cheer him up. I grew up doing dance and gymnastics so I took out my iPod put it on full blast, and played _in my head __by Jason derulo_.

I grabbed his hand and started dancing. "Come on Edward are you a chicken/" I questioned jokingly

He just chuckled got up and watched me do flips and dance my butt off. My plan worked, not once did he stop smiling that is until an unwanted visitor showed up.

"Hey Alice" I welcomed her warmly, she was beginning to be my best friends even though she was unwanted at the time

"Yvette, Edward is needed to drive Bella home." Edwards face dropped a little as he let go of my hand, but I couldn't let him go without a proper goodbye. I jumped and pecked him on the cheek before I skipped off onto Alice's back to get a ride back to school.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't go to sleep all that night. Alice dropped me off at home, and I was tackled by my sister with questions. My brother already knew what happened thanks to Alice. He always seemed to know how to get information. I just told them that me and him talked and we resolved our issues and that we should have a talk with Bella very soon.

I woke up groggy as hell. My eyes were swollen and red. I only got about three hours of sleep so I decided to take an easy today.

I drove today in my hummer because I forced my brother to let me. I told him either he let me drive my truck to school, or he would have to deal with my loud music every night. He reluctantly agreed

I hopped out of my tall truck and was immediately bombarded with a heavenly scent and I looked up to see Edward. With Bella at his side. My face fell and he noticed.

"hello Yvette, Bella has something to say to you." He began

She looked reluctant to start but he tapped her lightly on the back and she began, "I'm sorry that you freaked out."

I thought steam was going to come out of my ears. I could feel my face get red from anger and I thought this would be a good time to warn her on something, "Bella, I don't accept bull shit apologies and this is just a warning before you make this mistake again," i stared her in the eye fiercely and finished, "never get a witch upset, or she might just beat your ass."

I ended and stormed off before I lost all of my temper and ended up killing her because I doubt Edward would enjoy that. The day went by fast until lunch. I definitely wasn't going to let her rule my life so I sat right next to her. She thought it would be funny to start kissing him. I ignored it and to my surprise Edward didn't look like he like being kissed by her.

I sat there with a smirk on my face until the lunch bell rang and I headed off to biology.

"Yvette what were you smirking about all during lunch?" Alice asked as she walked me to bio.

"I'll tell you later if you want to hang out because there are a lot of nosy people here." I laughed while focusing my attention on jasper. He looked taken aback but laughed with me after he noticed I was joking.

"I'm just kidding. I was smirking because Edward didn't look like he enjoyed Bella's kisses much and she was only doing it to piss me off since she THINKS I have a thing for Edward."

Both Alice and jasper looked at each other and walked off in the other direction

"what's wrong?" I yelled down the hallway, but all I could hear was their laughter.

Were they laughing because he did like her kisses. If so I just made a fool out of myself. Whatever, if I did then I would deal with it later. I walked into biology with my best come backs in mind just in case bitchy Bella decided to run her big ass mouth. Boy was I surprised to see that Edward wasn't their. Bella was there ALONE. I evilly giggled. I needed to come up with a master plan to scare her, but then I felt bad. Imagine you are surrounded by mythical creatures and you are the only one that cant protect yourself. I sat down leaving a seat between me and her and rethought my strategy.

I would leave her alone. No matter what, I wouldn't do anything I decided.

"hello bitch" she stated as I sat down

"excuse me?" I asked. Did she really just say what I thought she said? I could already feel my blood starting to boil.

"I said hello bitch" she repeated as if she were talking to a five year old.

"can you shut the fuck up please. I mean I don't need to pay attention, but your dumbass does, or do you want your old man boyfriend to help you all year? How does it feel to fuck a man that's older than your grandfather?" I asked. I smirk spread on my face as I saw her face get redder and redder as my little rant went on.

Before I could do anything she lunged at me across the table and I ducked. She didn't even touch me, but everyone looked back when she landed on the floor and we all heard a crack. I looked down and notice that her leg was at a crooked angle. I internally cringed because now I felt bad. I picked her up and lithely carried her to the nurse. Within 30 seconds of being in the nurses office Edward was next to be glaring.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked apologetically, " don't worry I will deal with Yvette" he whispered into her ear. He didn't know that I could hear, but he looked back at me when my heart rate accelerated and my whole body started to shake. I ran out of the office in search for my family. I wanted to go home and forget all about Bella, Edward, and Bella's unjust comments towards me. I still couldn't believe that she said that. In an instant all my rage towards Edwards comment vanished, and all my rage for Bella came back.

I went to my brother and sister's rooms and called them out. We all ran to our car in the parking lot and drove off. We didn't even bother to go to the office. We were about half way home when we hear a car behind us. I turned around in the passengers seat and saw an angry Edward staring straight at me.

"stop the car" I stated to my brother. Without question he stopped, I got out and Edward mimicked our actions.

"garette Ill have Alice drop me off don't worry" I told him sternly as I turned around and walked into the forest hoping to got that Edward was following.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Please review you guys. I don't want to rant or anything but I'm losing interest because nobody is giving me feed back. That's why I haven't been writing lately. Please if you guys start reviewing my first fanfiction then hopefully I will be more motivated to write plz plz plz REVIEW **_______________________________________________________________________

I walked into the forest not knowing what Edward was going to say or do. I just kept walking and within 10 minutes of being in there he started "why?"

"why what?" I asked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Yvette stop with this. Why is Bella's leg broken? I mean really? I go hunting for the rest of the day and the next thing I know Alice is having visions of Bella in the nurses office and crying. What happened?"

I continued staring at the floor automatically embarrassed from the things I told Bella in class. I didn't answer him and he let out a frustrated breath. A moment later I looked up and didn't see him there. I knew he left and so I let my emotions out. I tried with all my might to hold them back, but they came flooding out like a waterfall. Before I knew what was happening a cold gentle finger was probing my face up and I was staring into Edwards gold eyes. I felt like I was in a trance. He progressively got closer and closer when all of a sudden I realized something. OMG I MIGHT ACTUALLY BE USING MY POWER AGAIN. I shut my eyes and thought in my head _stop stop stop stop stop._ It didn't work and so I did the only logical thing I could think of.

"am I using my power on you because your getting awfully close?" I asked seriously.

I then opened my eyes to see his face lined with worry, but he answered, "no Yvette your not, and I m sorry." He gently let my face go and took three big steps back. I didn't even realize how close he was. Now my face was warmer than before and I realized that his breath was making my cheeks cold. There was a lot of tension and I remembers there were still tears in my eyes. I wiped them away and notice that you could slice the tension with a knife. I began to tell him the story of what happened in class.

"… and she lunged and landed right on the floor. There was a big crack hear in the class and her leg was situated at an awkward angle so I brought her to the nurse."

I finished out of breath and all he did was put me on his back and run me home. I didn't dare question him because he looked like he was in a foul mood. We reached my house within seconds and he set me down very gently before he again stepped close to me, stared into my eyes deeply and said,

"ill be back around ten, but if you fall asleep by then do you mind if I wake you up?" I shook my head and he vanished right before my very eyes.

I was speechless. I walked into my house like I was a zombie. I didn't want ten to come because I knew that he was going to either be happy because Bella was ok and I didn't like Bella very much, or he was going to be in a bad mood because he wasn't with Bella and instead had to deal with me.

* * *

(6 hours later)

It was after ten and there was no sign of Edward so I just started heading up to my room. I know I only waited 5 minutes but when you think of how fast a vampire really is, he is actually about 5 hours late. I quietly giggled to myself. Partly from the joke I just made, and partly because now I wouldn't have to deal with Edward's bi-polar ass. I mean I love spending time with him, but it seems that every time Bella become part of our conversation more stress is put on him.

"I think I just had an epiphany.." I said softly to myself as I opened the door to my room. I screamed bloody murder when I saw Edward laying on my bed gingerly reading my pride and prejudice book that lay on my dresser. I quickly added after my scream

"don't worry garette I'm ok just saw a… mosquito." I said staring right at Edward. He had a crooked grin on his face, that meant one thing. HE WAS IN A GOOD MOOD. I jumped on my bed next to him and smiled back. He sat up so I could get more comfortable. I pushed him back down and laid on his chest. I looked up to his face to see if this was alright with him, but before I could actually get my head all the way up I saw a refection of us on the bed and something hit me. I wanted to do this every night. We looked like we belonged together and I wanted to do this because I could without his permission. I decided not to look up at him but get off entirely.

"what's wrong?" he asked still laying down on my bed

"nothing at all" I coolly replied as I sat down on the window sill, "I thought you would be coming through the front door, that's why I screamed." I stated before he embarrassed me by saying something about it first

"mmm… if I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" he asked

"sure" I answered quickly, wondering why he changed the subject so abruptly

"do you really think having sex with me would be nasty?" I stopped holding my self on the sill and fell to the floor with a low thump. He looked amused and I was shocked. How would I answer this? I could totally see my self with him in bed. Right at that moment a two very big questions came at me at one.

"Edward, if I answer that will you truthfully answer two of my questions?" I asked trying to keep the smirk off my face.

"yes" he replied coolly probably thinking that I couldn't come up with anything worse. I decided to tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"no, I don't think that having sex with you would be nasty at all. Actually I can imagine it and its actually pretty good." I replied looking at the ground to keep the blush from appearing, but I had to look up at his reaction. Once I looked up he was right in front of me.

"do you ever dream about it?" he asked

" you know I do Edward, now stop embarrassing me and let me ask my questions" I said

He let the smirk slip back on his face and motioned with his hand for me to continue, " question number one would be do you have a hard on all the time? And question number two would be is your 'you know what' cold?" that wiped the smirk off his face. My face was red as a tomato, but I had a huge grin because I knew he had it coming. If he could blush he would have, because you could tell that he was embarrassed but yet surprised that I would think that much into details.

"it hard, but not 'up' all the time, and yes it is cold." I state and turned around to go sit back on my bed. I stopped him and said the first thing that came to my mind

"show me" he looked at me stunned and to tell you the truth I was stunned that I said it myself.

"only if you want to, and if you don't just save me the embarrassment and leave me to go to sleep." I backtracked.

There was a moment of silence, but he turned around and looked at me with his brow furrowed.

"are you sure?" he asked

" yes" I answered. I sounded like I was out of breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my god is this really happening. Edward slowly turned around. Our eyes met and he looked like he was looking into my soul. His hands went to his belt and he quickly undid that while your eyes never broke contact. I heard him undo his zipper, but before I knew what was going on he was gone and my door swung open. I looked at my sister's disheveled hair before I spoke.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She groggily looked up and answered, "I had a bad dream and came to talk to you, but I feel t o tired now. I'm going to go back to bed."

I nodded my head as she gently closed the door. I was so close to seeing Edward's… EDWARD. Where did he go?

"Edward' I whispered out the window. I heard a throaty chuckle come from my bed. I turned around to again see Edward lying on my bed. His pants buckled and belt done. He had a smirk as my face fell. My chance was gone. He noticed and walked over to me. I was surprised when he grabbed me in a tight embrace. He didn't let go and got closer every second. I was comfortable here. I could feel his breath tickling my neck, his strong arms against my lower back, and his cold chest against my warm one.

My trance was broken when he let go and said, "Maybe another time you can see him."

I giggled and asked with a grin, "it's a him now?"

He grinned back and said, "Yvette we have school tomorrow so its time for bed."

Again my face fell, but my drowsiness was catching on and I nodded. He picked me up and set me down on my bed. He was just about to jump out my window when something hit me.

"What happened to Bella?" I asked form my bed.

"She is with Jacob black" he stated sadly

"I'm sorry?" I questioned regretting my previous question.

Edward walked to my bed and kissed my cheek, "it is for the best."

He started to walk away, but I grabbed is wrist. He turned to me, "wont you stay?" I asked him.

He grinned but shook his head, "no, Alice will be here in the morning and I'll come with her, but I need to hunt." I didn't understand because witches blood wasn't supposed to be hard to resist for vampires that's why they always get married, but I just nodded my head and watched his sleek frame jump form my second floor window. After he left I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was running, but stopped to look at my surroundings. Everything was plush, green, and perfect. All was quiet and I was starting to feel threatened, but Edward came out of the bushes with a smile. I immediately felt safer. As if all threats couldn't touch me. I smiled back at him and began to walk towards him. I heard a low growl. I turned around completely, and saw something lunge at me._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I turned quickly to stare at my clock that read 5:55. School started at 7:30, but I was sure Alice would want me showered by 6:15, so I got out of bed, grabbed a towel form my closet and locked myself in the bathroom.

I took my time in the shower. My dream kept playing in my head, but I knew that's what it was; only a dream. I didn't know what lunged at me, so it couldn't have been real, but still I couldn't shake the feeling that it was real. Maybe Freddie was trying to kill me in my dreams. I laughed lightly to myself as I wrapped myself in a towel. I just stepped foot out the bathroom when I hear Alice knocking quickly on the door.

"Hold on!" I yelled downstairs.

She continued to knock so I ran down the stairs irritated. I had accidently slept with my contacts so I wasn't in the mood. I sung the door open ready to give Alice a piece of my mind when I came face to face with mike Newton. To say I was surprised was the understatement of the century. He stood there mouth slightly open staring at me in my birthday suit. Of course I had a towel, but I could almost hear his nasty thoughts. All of a suddenly I was bombarded by my brother. Garette nudged me out the way and pointed his question at mike

"Yes?" garette asked.

"Umm… I… Yeah… tell Yvette I will see her at school?" mike answered as if it was a question. My brother nodded in approval of his answer and closed the door.

"What do you think your doing answering the door in a towel? You almost gave mike a fucking heart attack." He looked at me angrily

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know why he was here. I haven't talked to him in days, and I thought it was Alice…" but before I could finish y though Alice's high voice floated form my room, "honey I'm home"

I laughed at Alice but yelled back, "Haven't you vampires ever heard of a door?" I cold hear Edwards's throaty chuckle and Alice's girly giggle. I ran upstairs and into my room.

"What a coincidence. I wasn't expecting visitors through my window." I said through a smile. Alice held a bag of new clothes and passed them off to me. I decided not to fight and I grabbed them and headed into the bathroom to change before my sister. Alice actually picked out a good outfit. She picked out a blue shirt with a tight vest that accentuated my breasts. The jeans hat she bought were tight in all the right places. I stepped into my room to see Alice gone, but Edward looking at an old picture of me, red hair and all.

"Who is this?" he asked curiously

"Me, before I got my powers" I stated trying to seem casual, but trying to read his face. He had a mask of indifference.

He set the picture down and looked at me.

"You don't have your contacts on. Your eyes are beautiful anyway." He stated as if it was a fact that couldn't be proven wrong.

"Yeah I can't wear them toady because somebody didn't ell me that I was wearing them to bed." I looked at his face and got a feeling that that was his plan all along.

"I wasn't really thinking about it sorry" he said with a smirk.

I walked over to him and hit his stomach softly trying to lay around with him, but all I did was get to touch his six-pack. I looked at him and blushed. I tried to step away but he caught my waist and kissed my neck lightly. I kissed his neck back before he let me go because Alice waltzed into the room.

"Ahh... you look so pretty. Edward good choice with the clothes. You were right they do suite her well."

I turned around and raised my eyebrows at him. He gave me a sheepish grin and said, "I'll wait for you in the car to me."

"But I'm driving my own car. Alice can drive your Volvo, and I will drive my hummer."

I walked out the room and into the bathroom to do my hair with Alice in tow giving me an evil grin. I could only imagine the things she was thinking about doing to my hair.


	12. review and new story

You guys I'm very disappointed that I still haven't gotten any reviews. I've been writing it for a couple weeks and nothing. I want to start a different story, and I wanted your guys' opinions on it. If you can at least review this and check out the poll I have on my page that would be awesome. So here is the summary for my second story.

_Riley is a werewolf fan. She always hated how Edward would cater to Bella's every need, and wished that she could have a chance with a werewolf, but what happens when she wakes up in the world of twilight and it changes her whole out look on things. What if Bella wanted Jacob and riley wanted Edward, but neither wanted to give up the other man. What happens when it leads to conflict._


	13. Chapter 12

I came out of the bathroom with beautiful curls going down my ran into the kitchen where everyone seemed to be,so i took my hummer keys off of the hook by the door and ran into the garage,and then into my car. even though every time i got into this car i had to jump, it didnt matter, i loved this car and vowed that i wouldnt ever let somebody else drive it, it was just way too precious. after my car was warmed up and ready to go i put the car in drive, but a white hand stopped me.

"we arent going to school" edward said

"where are we going exactly? and where is alice?"

"she went with your brother and sister, and its a surprise so just drive until i give you direction" edward ended with a smirk.

i smiled right back and pulled out of my garage. every three minutes edward would say some direction that i would follow without even meaning to. my body was on autopilot, but my mind was on over drive. i was hoping he would take me back to the spot with the cottage. it was so perfect there. no one to bother us, not thoughts of anything except the peaceful surroundings, at least for me. the only thing that i kept thinking of was what about bella? he was obviously still with her, but he was ditching school with me,so what was going on. i was about to ask this question when edward asked me to pull over on a small road.

"can my car even fit there?" i asked sizing up the small dirt path that lead deeper into the forest. he nodded his head as i pulled in very took this path for about 10 minutes until i saw a small shed.

" is this a house?" i asked, but my question was answered when we came up to a mansion. everything was white except the windows which cast a blue tint that must have been built into the windows for some color. there must have been about 20 windows just in the front of the house, but my eyes were focused on the door way. it was beautiful. there were columns that lead up to the door. all these columns were being suffocated by vines that were blooming with small blue flowers. this house gave off a very clean, peaceful feel to it. when i was done inspecting the house i turned to look at edward but he had beat me to it and was already on the other side of the car opening the door for me.

"what do you think?" he asked me with a crooked smile

there was no way i could express the way that i love that house at the first sight of it so i just nodded my head with a dazzling smile of my own

"whos house is it?" i asked curiously

"esmes but she said that me and you may use it this weekend if we dont ruin it."

"and bella? what does she think of you spending the weekend with me?"

he got very stiff then and took his sweet time answering, "bella... made a choice...and lets just say... it wasnt me"

so... she must have broken up with him. who in their right mind would do such a thing? i mean really edward was perfect in every single way and i loved the way he acted even if sometimes he was annoying.

"so you and bella..."

"are no longer bella and i." he finished for me before leading me up to the door of the white house

"wait" i stopped him, "i dont have any clothes or anything"

"all taken care of" he said as he let go of my hand to my great dissappointment, to get a key out of his pocket and unlock the door.

once the door was open we were met with colorful walls. the walls were a bright blue, a lighter blue color for the furniture. edward noticed me smile at this.

" we call this house, the color palace. every room has a different color that is pronounced. since i noticed your favorite color is green, i made our room green."

i didnt miss the 'our room' part in his sentece.

"you mean we are going to share a room?" i asked

" if you wouldnt want that i could move to the yellow room."

"no, no , no thats fine, just a surprise. i thought you would be against that, but im not going to pass up an offer like that." i said flirtaciously. he caught on and smirked.

"i just wanted to show you where we were staying for the weekend, but now we must go to the store and get you some food for the weekend because we dont keep food in here." he said

i nodded my head and we both headed to the car, what would grocery shopping with a vampire be like? i wondered curiously as i put the car in gear and drove off.


	14. Chapter 13

I pulled up to the grocery store and parked in the parking space farthest away from the door. I wanted to see what lengths he would go to show how strong he was. Would he make me carry the bags or would he carry all of them? He looked at me quizzically but I just smiled and rushed out of the car and began to walk to the automatic doors that welcomed me into the store. The smell of fresh deli meat and dust hit me like a tsunami. I looked to see Edward's reaction since they don't eat, but he looked indifferent and now took his turn to lead me somewhere.

He took me to the junk isle. He knew me so well ha-ha.

"Pick anything you want" he said with a smile

"No, because then ill just look like a fatty and that is the worse thing to be seen as by a hot vampire" I whispered the last part so only he could here.

He just shook his head and said that he would be right back and to pick whatever I wanted. I really didn't want to pick too much stuff but he was rich and I was hungry so I picked whatever could fit in my hands. I was pretty sure that I would finish them by the end of the weekend, and who knew; maybe I would come back to the color palace again.

I was grabbing my last box of ho ho's when he came up behind me and laughed. I turned quickly, startled by his husky laughter.

"Just couldn't help yourself now could you?" he asked with a smile

"If you didn't want me to eat the whole isle why would you take me here?" I asked defensively.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Yvette. Its good that you know how to eat, at least that means that my presence doesn't distract you from important things like eating and drinking." He looked a little disappointed.

It took me a second to know what he meant by that, but then It came to me like a bee to honey. Bella always was so fragile and skinny, that's what was probably going on. She was obsessed with his presence. I would be too if I wasn't such a fat ass, but since I can't gain any weight because of my powers I chow down like a football player.

"Just because I eat a lot around you doesn't mean I'm not obsessed with your presence, but it does mean that I'm really hungry so let's go to the place we are staying and eat. Well ill be the only one eating, but you know what I mean." He smiled at the last statement and led me to the cart that was filled with cans of soup, noodles, sauces, bread, meats, and fruits. I spilled all the boxes from my grip into the cart and Edward wheeled it to the cashier. The last thing I expected was to find out that Bella got a job, but she did and at the grocery store that we were shopping. Edward hesitated for a second, but then flawlessly took another direction to take us to another cashier. I laughed

"What's so funny?" he asked

"That you are trying to dodge Bella. What are you? A vampire or a kitten? I mean I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but that was pretty funny how you didn't think I would notice her." He looked shocked for a second, but then that shock turned into something like smugness. He led me back to Bella's line which was longer than any other so we waited for 10 minutes until we got our stuff checked out.

All of a sudden I started to feel ashamed that I was with Edward. Not because of him, but because it was so soon. From what Edward told me though, Bella has moved on too so I shouldn't care. I shook off those feeling and tried to hide myself behind a magazine.

She looked up into Edward's eyes, but all he said to her was "how are you Bella?" and all she replied was "ok". That's it. I mean for them to be so madly in love, but yet not say something to each other was very strange. Maybe these people were trying to play a prank on me, and right when I jump on Edward from being to sexy a camera man is going to pop out of the closet and tell me that I was punked.

After everything was checked out, I asked Edward on the way out of the door what was going on with him and Bella a little more in depth.

"what was that 'how are you Bella?" thing?" I questioned trying to imitate his silky voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" I tried to be patient for him, "if she picked another guy over you why are you so easy going with it? You don't seem to be hostile at all, and you guys seem to still be ok with each other."

"We are Yvette. She picked another guy because she knew that I had my eye on another girl. I tried to tell her I didn't like you that way, but she knew I was trying to lie to myself, so she picked the more stable relationship. I don't blame her because I think in the long run I would have picked you. Who wouldn't?" I was surprised by this, but not in a bad way. On the contrary I was very pleased with his answer, and even helped him carry some of the bags to the car much to his disappointment.

When we put all of the groceries in the back hatch, he asked me something that I'm always going to remember.

"Can I drive the hummer?" he asked this question like he knew what I would say so I raised my eyebrows at him. He continued to explain himself, "garette said that you only let people you really trust to drive your car and I was wondering if you trust me enough to let me drive your car?"

It took me a couple of minutes before I could put together a coherent sentence. I really did trust him. We only have known each other for a short amount of time, but I'm sure that I love him, I'm sure that he loves me, and I'm sure that I would put my life in his hands. Then why not my car. I know it sounds stupid but it was difficult to say my next words.

"Go ahead." I replied and handed over my keys. He carefully grabbed them from my palm. I could tell he was trying to be so very careful while driving it back to the color palace. He always looked at me every few minutes though. It seemed like he was trying to make sure that I was still there. It was kind of funny though, because where else in the whole world would I want to be?

We unloaded all the stuff into our palace and found space for the stuff in the kitchen. For people who didn't eat, the kitchen was dustless. I wondered who cleaned for them when they weren't here?

Everything was put away and stored for later use, but when I turned to find Edward he wasn't where I thought he was. I called his name but still no answer. I walked into the blue room, and there was a note on the piano: _**can't find me**_

I took this as a challenge, and went on a scavenger hunt in the house to find my vampire surprise.


	15. Chapter 14

Where to start? He wouldn't hide somewhere obvious, like the living room (blue room). I know where that is. His smart ass would go into a room that I didn't know, kind of like I don't know ALL OF THEM. I scoffed to myself.

"Won't you even give me a hint?" I spoke out loud as if he was right in front of me.

I hear a door close. It came from across the house, so I followed it down a pure white hallway. Again I heard the door which made me turn down a purple hallway. I stopped at a door that had a small crack by its door knob. I smiled to myself and walked in. all of a sudden a felt a soft wind sweep across my cheek. Using super speed is cheating.

"You can't do that!" I accused him, "that's cheating"

I heard a chuckle from under the bed

"Really?" I asked through a smirk.

I ducked down under the skirt of the bed. NOTHING. Where the hell could he be? Just as I was about to take my head out from under the bed, Edward pulled my foot and I slipped right out with ease. I turned to yell and accused but he was already gone.

"Come on Edward! I said that super-speed was cheating" I whined to the room.

"Fine," I heard him mutter from the closet.

I walked to the closet, opened it, saw him, and then closed both of us into it.

"What are you doing?" he questioned me with a smile in his eyes.

"Taking my rain check" I stated. He looked at me questioningly as I blushed.

He didn't get it. I wanted to pick up where we left off last night. If my sister hadn't ruined the moment I could have seen Edward in all his glory, at least this would be different then when he was coming into the shower at his house. I could look at it more closely and maybe this time actually get a little further than just looking. Maybe some touching, some kissing, and whatever comes next.

"Remember where we left o-off y-yesterday?" I was so nervous I started to stutter like I did before all my changes and one blush started to blend in with the other.

"Oh" he said knowingly with a worried look on his face, "are you sure you want to see?"

"Yes" I responded quickly. I was just so eager to see. How could he keep putting it off? "If you don't want to its ok, but I thought we should take advantage of the opportunity that we have. I mean we are in this house alone, in the room alone, and in the closet all alone." I finished trying to look as sexy as I could.

Before I knew what hit me, I was up against the closet door with Edward's cold lips on mine. His scent wrapped me in a cocoon of wonder and I felt dizzy with passion. It went like this until I felt his hard on against my leg. I pulled my lips away from his, "I think its time to look?" I asked huskily into his neck as he kissed behind my ear. I felt his lips pull into a smirk and his hands travel down to his buckle when he noticed me looking down at the tent like bulge forming beneath his khakis.

I almost lost my breath when his zipper started going down, but he grabbed my face lightly, kissed me one last time, and he was gone. I was stunned for a few seconds until shock turned into anger.

"Where are you Edward?" I asked through gritted teeth; no response.

I walked out of the closet and right into Edward, "sorry, I wanted to be able to do this." He said right before he picked me up and kissed me while walking to the bed and gently laying me down in it. Our kissing got hot and heavy, so I started to undo his shirt buttons since his pants were off before this kissing even started. Finally all he was wearing where his Calvin Klein briefs, and through those I could feel and see the bulge fighting through the thin material looking for escape. What confused me was that never once did he try to unbutton any of my clothes, but I thought to soon since a rip rang out in the room and my pants were in tow pieces on the floor.

I was just getting the nerve to claw at his briefs when my phone buzzed. Edward looked up for a second, like a cat hearing an unfamiliar noise. We ignored it, but just one second later his phone started to buzz. He tried to ignore it, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Go get your phone. What if something is wrong?"

He wouldn't listen to me and kept kissing my collar bone. I too soon got lost in bed. Now we were under the covers, both still in our underwear, not one of us bold enough to make the move. My nerve was worked up again, but then SHE CAME IN THE ROOM. No knock or anything. I had just felt Edward's fingertips graze my bra clip when the door was thrown open by Alice. The sound vibrated off of the walls to the bed. We both looked up to the horror struck face of Alice, with our family in tow. They all laughed when they saw Edward block his body with mine and pull the coves up to my neck.

"What is everyone doing here?" he asked with an anger I had never seen before.

"The volturi are here Edward." She said worriedly.

"Where is Bella?" in such a small voice it barely reached my ears and I was an inch from his mouth.

"They are not here for Bella Edward. They are her to speak to Yvette and her family." Edward visibly stiffened after Alice's words, but all I felt was excitement. I can't wait to see uncle Aro, and I wonder if he will finally ask?


End file.
